ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rudyard Kipling Theater
The Rudyard Kipling Theater is a 16-episodes series that is based on The Jungle Book and Just So Stories. The series is mixed with live action actors and CGI animals. Episode Plot Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers A feral child, who was raised by wolves, will have to face a man-eating tiger and his dim-whited hyena sidekick, with the help of a bear and a leopard. Episode 2: The Elephant's Child An elephant calf's nose got stretched by a crocodile. Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots A leopard and an Ethopian visit the forest where the herbivores get the new coat patterns. Episode 4: The White Seal A white seal must lead his family to an island where no people could hunt them. Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo A leader of the kangaroo mob have developed longer legs and a longer tail to escape the dingoes and the thylacines. Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat A lost sailor tries to escape the big whale after they were no sardines left in the sea. Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump A camel gets punished for not helping other animals. Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting When the feral child gets kidnapped by a megalomaniac gigantopithecus and his hech-monkeys, the bear and the leopard must save him with the help from a large python. Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos A hedgehog and the tortoise transform into a new kind of mammal. Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin A rhinoceros got very angry when his skin got folded. Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants A young elephant handler manages to spy the long-fabled dance of elephants to became the great elephant handler. Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants A young soldier manages to talk to the animals in his camp before a big military parade. Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! The feral child returns to his biological parents, only to cause a buffalo stampede to kill the tiger. Episode 14: The Cat Who Walked By Herself A woman and a man domesticated some of the wild animals with the exception of the cat. Episode 15: The Undertakers A mugger crocodile, a jackal and an adjutant stork spend an afternoon bickering with each other. Episode 16: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi The series finale. A rescued mongoose must save the boy and his parents from two cobras. Animals Featured Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers * Bengal Tiger * Chital * Gaur * Great Indian Hornbill * Indian Eagle Owl * Indian Flying Fox * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Leopard * Indian Muntjac * Indian Peafowl * Indian Vulture * Indian Wolf * Large Indian Civet * Sloth Bear * Striped Hyena Episode 2: The Elephant's Child * Aardvark * African Fish Eagle * African Ground Python * African Elephant * African Lion * Bat-Eared Fox * Black-Backed Jackal * Blue Crane * Blue Wildebeest * Bluebuck * Burchell's Zebra * Cape Buffalo * Cape Genet * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Porcupine * Cape Vulture * Cattle Egret * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Common Duiker * Common Hippopotamus * Common Warthog * Gemsbok * Greater Honeyguide * Grey Crowned Crane * Ground Pangolin * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Helmeted Guineafowl * Honey Badger * Impala * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Leopard Tortoise * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Meerkat * Nile Crocodile * Nile Monitor * Pink-Backed Pelican * Quagga * Red Hartebeest * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Sable Antelope * Saddle-Billed Stork * South African Giraffe * South African Springhare * Southern Ground Hornbill * Southern Masked Weaver * Southern Ostrich * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Kolokolo Bird) * Spotted Hyena * Springbok * Superb Starling * Vervet * Waterbuck * Wattled Crane * White Rhinoceros Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots *African Leopard *Banded Mongoose *Black Rhinoceros *Bontebok *Bushbuck *Common Eland *Common Warthog *Ethiopian Wolf *Gelada *Grant's Gazelle *Grant's Zebra *Greater Kudu *Impala *Lesser Flamingo *Reticulated Giraffe *Rock Hyrax *Rufous Sengi *Ruppell's Vulture *Secretary Bird *Senegal Bushbaby *Serval *Side-Striped Jackal *Somali Wild Ass *Spotted Hyena *Thomson's Gazelle *Topi *Verreaux's Eagle *Walia Ibex *White Stork Episode 4: The White Seal *Arctic Fox *Arctic Tern *Bearded Seal *Common Guillemot *Glaucous Gull *Humpback Whale *Ivory Gull *Killer Whale *Little Auk *Northern Fur Seal *Pacific Walrus *Pacific White-Sided Dolphin *Polar Bear *Salmon Shark *Sea Otter *Spectacled Cormorant *Sperm Whale *Steller's Eider *Steller's Sea Cow *Steller's Sea Eagle *Tufted Puffin *Tundra Wolf *Winter Wren Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo *Australian Green Tree Frog *Budgerigar *Cockatiel *Common Brushtail Possum *Common Wombat *Dingo *Diprotodon *Eastern Rosella *Emu *Freshwater Crocodile *Frilled Lizard *Greater Bilby *Grey-Headed Flying Fox *Inland Taipan *Koala *Laughing Kookaburra *Megalania *Numbat *Paradise Parrot *Perentie *Platypus *Procoptodon *Red Kangaroo *Red-Necked Wallaby *Sand Goanna *Shingleback Skink *Short-Beaked Echidna *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Thorny Devil *Thylacine *Thylacoleo *Tiger Snake *Western Bowerbird Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat *African Penguin *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Browed Albatross *Brown Hyena *Cape Fur Seal *Cape Gannet *Copper Shark *Dusky Dolphin *Great Hammerhead *Great White Shark *Kelp Gull *Ocean Sunfish (Small ‘Stute Fish) *Sardine *Sei Whale *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin *Spinner Shark Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump *African Golden Wolf *African Sacred Ibis *Arabian Horse *Dromedary *Egyptian Cattle *Egyptian Vulture *Fennec Fox *Pharaoh Hound *Scimitar-Horned Oryx Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting *Asiatic Lion *Bengal Fox *Black Rat *Blackbuck *Bonnet Macaque *Brahminy Kite *Caracal *Chital *Chousingha *Common Myna *Demoiselle Crane *Eld's Deer *Gaur *Gee's Golden Langur *Gigantopithecus *Golden Jackal *Great Indian Hornbill *Green Bee-Eater *Grey Langur *Hoolock Gibbon *Hoopoe *Indian Crested Porcupine *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Giant Squirrel *Indian Hare *Indian Leopard *Indian Pangolin *Indian Python *Indian Star Tortoise *Indian Wild Ass *Indian Wolf *Lion-Tailed Macaque *Nilgiri Langur *Pig-Tailed Macaque *Rhesus Macaque *Rose-Ringed Parakeet *Sloth Bear *Wild Boar Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos *Alligator Snapping Turtle *American Alligator *American Bison *American Bittern *American Black Bear *American Bullfrog *American Green Tree Frog *American Mink *American White Ibis *American White Pelican *Amphechinus (Hedgehog) *Anhinga *Bald Eagle *Barred Owl *Belted Kingfisher *Black-Crowned Night Heron *Blue Grosbeak *Blue Jay *Canvasback *Carolina Parakeet *Castoroides *Columbian Mammoth *Cooper's Hawk *Cottonmouth *Diamondback Terrapin *Double-Crested Cormorant *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Eastern Fox Squirrel *Eastern Kingbird *Eastern Newt *Eastern Screech Owl *Eremotherium *Fish Crow *Florida Panther *Glyptotherium *Gopher Tortoise *Great Blue Heron *Great Egret *Green Heron *Green-Winged Teal *Grey Fox *Hemiauchenia *Hooded Merganser *House Wren *Jaguar *Largemouth Bass *Longnose Gar *Marsh Rabbit *Muskrat *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Painted Bunting *Purple Gallinule *Red-Eared Slider *Red-Winged Blackbird *Roseate Spoonbill *Smilodon *Snail Kite *Southern Flying Squirrel *Striped Skunk *Virginia Opossum *West Indian Manatee *White-Tailed Deer *Wood Duck *Wood Stork Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin *Asian Fairy Bluebird *Asian Water Monitor *Bali Myna *Binturong *Bornean Elephant *Bornean Orangutan *Clouded Leopard *Draco Lizard *Fishing Cat *Horsfield's Tarsier *Javan Rhinoceros *Javan Slow Loris *Knobbed Hornbill *Malayan Colugo *Malayan Sun Bear *Malayan Tapir *Proboscis Monkey *Red Lory *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Sumatran Striped Rabbit *Sumatran Tiger *Wallace's Flying Frog *White-Handed Gibbon Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants *Barasingha *Black Stork *Dalmatian Pelican *Dhole *Fishing Cat *Garganey *Greater Adjutant *Indian Elephant *Indian Gharial *Indian Peafowl *Indian Rhinoceros *Mugger Crocodile *Nilgai *Pygmy Hog *Ruddy Shelduck *Sambar Deer *Sarus Crane *Wild Boar Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants *Dromedary *Fox Terrier *Indian Elephant *Indian Vulture *Marwari Horse *Mule Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! * Bengal Tiger * Domestic Water Buffalo * Indian Leopard * Indian Pariah Dog * Indian Peafowl * Indian Wolf * Red Junglefowl * Sirohi Goat * Striped Hyena Episode 14: The Cat Who Walked By Herself *Aurochs (Cow) *Barn Swallow *Cave Bear *Cave Lion *Common Buzzard *Common Crane *Common Kingfisher *Common Minnow *Common Moorhen *Common Pipistrelle (Bat) *Common Raven *Common Toad *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Eurasian Jay *Eurasian Wolf (Dog) *European Badger *European Beaver *European Elk *European Fallow Deer *European Hare *European Hedgehog *European Mole *European Otter *European Perch *European Red Squirrel *European Robin *European Roe Deer *European Wildcat (Cat) *Golden Eagle *Greylag Goose *Hazel Dormouse *Mallard *Megaloceros *Mute Swan *Northern Pike *Red Deer *Red Fox *Stoat *Tarpan (Horse) *White Stork *Wild Boar *Wisent *Wood Mouse *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yellowhammer Episode 15: The Undertakers *Dalmatian Pelican *Fiddler Crab *Fishing Cat *Ganges River Dolphin *Ganges Shark *Garganey *Golden Jackal *Greater Adjutant *Greater Flamingo *Mugger Crocodile *Painted Stork *Pink-Headed Duck *Ruddy Shelduck *Sambar Deer *Sarus Crane *Smooth-Coated Otter *Spot-Billed Duck *White-Breasted Kingfisher *Wild Water Buffalo Episode 16: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * Asian House Shrew (Muskrat) * Asian Palm Civet * Banded Krait * Black Rat * Common Tailorbird * Coppersmith Barbet * House Mouse * Indian Grey Mongoose * Indian Hare * King Cobra * Rock Dove Cast Live-Action Cast *Rohan Chand - Mowgli * - Mowgli's Father * - Mowgli's Mother * * * * * * Voice Cast *Adam McArthur - Hathi, the King of the Bandar-Log *Bryce Papenbrook - *Cree Summer - Chil *Dee Bradley Baker - Kotick *Eva Bella - Matkah *Grey DeLisle - Raksha, Cat, Kaa *J. K. Simmons - Shere Khan *Jason Marsden - Nag *Jeff Bennett - Bagheera, Kolokolo Bird, Sea Catch *Jennifer Hale - *Jim Cummings - *Kath Soucie - Hathi's Child *Lauren Tom - *Phil LaMarr - Baloo *Rob Paulsen - Grey Brother, Tabaqui (in style of Wakko Warner) *Scott Menville - Akela *Sean Astin - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Tabitha St. Germain - Nagaina *Tara Strong - *Tom Kane - Father Wolf, Sea Vitch *Tom Kenny - Darzee Trivia Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Based on Books